


A Wish

by Steph2314



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I just used canon as a reference but honestly I ignore everything about it, Robin's mentioned but he's a little shit and unimportant like in the show, pre-relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph2314/pseuds/Steph2314
Summary: Emma's got her wish and she's nowhere to be found. Regina gets The Evil Queen's help.





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So I just come up with this and actually manage to finish it (that's a miracle). It's when Emma got her wish that she didn't wanted to be the savior and honestly I can't remember how it's done so I follow nothing of the canon episode just the general idea. So I hope you enjoy.  
> All mistakes are mine.

It was cold and dark and definitely getting late but Regina couldn’t get herself to care or to move. Being in the middle of the forest she knew no one would find her. At least she hopes so. It’s been almost a week and Regina was on the verge to just give up, she felt lost and not having the annoying blonde next to her was staring to get the best of her, she didn’t realize how much she needed Emma to be just there, next to her, telling her she can do this that she will get through this.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding and moping”

The voice didn’t scare her but it did startle her, taking a big breath and turning around a big ball of fire already forming in her pal. The Evil Queen didn’t flinch and just smirk at her.

“I even ask around but turns out no one knew were you were, even that useless forest boy…”

“What do you want?” Regina asked “If you come here to gloat I suggest you turn around and leave this instant”

“Oh! Feisty” She smile mischievously “You wouldn’t even dare--” she was brutally stopped to avoid the ball of fire thrower at her, she barely miss it but she knew it wasn’t meant to hurt her though it serve its purpose.

“I’m not saying it again” Regina conjure another fire ball. The Evil Queen could see the determination in their brown eyes “You wanted to take my happy ending away? Well congratulations you took half of it already”

The Evil Queen eyed her contra par as she stood in front of her, the next time she throw the fireball at her it wouldn’t miss. She heard and saw a little movement behind Regina in the shadows. They weren’t alone and she had no idea what Regina was talking about.

“I didn’t touch that excuse of a man”

“I’m talking about Emma!” Regina cry out “We both know I’m talking about her” She was on the verge of tears now “Where is she?”

“I don’t know”

Unconsciously The Evil Queen wanted to take a step back as Regina take one forwards but she refuse to look weak. She could see the tears in the other women, the hurt. She was lost. She understood the pain. She and Regina were one after all. And to be honest The Queen was looking for the blonde as well, everyone in town was actually. But it seems someone was looking for Regina and before she could do something the shadow behind Regina withdraw and they were finally alone.

“Last chance” Regina warn.

The Evil Queen sigh and roll her eyes, she knew how stubborn they can be it was annoying. With a move of her hand she had the Aladdin’s lamp “She made a wish. I don’t know where she is” She walked towards Regina and extended the lamp to take it “but probably Aladdin’s does”

Regina took the lamp carefully as she eyed The Queen, she didn’t fully trust her but she would do anything to bring Emma back. She was about to demand answers as soon the Genie form in front of her but she didn’t have to, once Aladdin was in front of her he spoke.

“She made a whish and didn’t wanted to become a Savior anymore. I don’t know where she is but…” He realized Regina was in possession of the lamp and visible relaxed “I could bring her back as soon as you wish for it”

“Yes” Regina blurt out and the Genie raise an eyebrow at her she needed to do better than that. Taking a big breath Regina try again “I wish for Emma to comeback home”

Regina didn’t know she was holding back her breath until she saw Emma appear right in front of her, a bit confused at first, still a little dizzy, being in one place and then another but as soon as she saw Regina she knew she was going to be alright.

“Emma!” Regina shout out and threw herself towards the blonde who didn’t hesitate and wrap her arms around the brunette. “You ok?” she asked as she took a look at the blonde keeping her at arms leg so she can inspect for something, anything that might be wrong.

“I’m fine, Regina” Emma answered, warm at the concern “But it was awful, and that place I was in…”she look Regina in the eye “You weren’t there…”

“Regina! Look out!” A scream by The Evil Queen startled both women and next thing Emma saw was Regina getting toss away by her evil counterpart and as soon as The Evil Queen took her spot she was meet with an arrow, hitting her at her side.

Emma’s shocked at first fade away by the face in pain of Regina, she quickly turn around and try to see who did it but they were alone and in the dark she couldn’t see anything. She take The Queen in her arms and gently lower her in the ground, she realize it was a bad wound. Regina was right beside her and get rid of the arrow as The Queen hiss in pain, she wouldn’t scream, she won’t give him the pleasure.

“Robin” she whispered the silent questions “He was lurking around”

“That bastard” Emma said with nothing but hatred. It was no secret the blonde dislike everything about the men, she didn’t say anything but she avoid him to no end.

“Gold” Regina command “Get your ass here or so help me…” she didn’t finish when Gold was in front of them, looking rather nonchalant about what he saw.

“Your Majesty” he did a mock reverence “I didn’t think he would actually use it” he said more to himself but hard enough they heard him.

“Start talking imp” Surprisingly it was Emma who looked more anxious by the time.

“First” Gold started “I want Robin”

“Fine” Emma said without hesitation.

“Emma…” Regina said but the blonde ignore her.

“But I get to him first”

As Gold smirk, he looked at Emma, the determination, the hate he saw in those eyes please him “You find him and when you’re done with him bring him to me”

“Deal”

“He come to me a long time ago” Gold spoke “He wanted a weapon to destroy The Evil Queen. He just lost his wife and I believe he was suffering. I gave him that arrow, it has a poison on it. One that block dark magic therefore…”

“She can heal herself” Regina finished.

“Yes, the poison gets inside her, when it gets to her heart it would stop it from beating” she tried not to but a smile broke in his face, he wanted to kill The Queen himself but there’s nothing he can do about it know.

“There’s has to be a way” Emma look at Gold. “If The Queen dies…” she looked at Regina then and couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“I die” Regina did finish the sentence not being able to look at Emma anymore she lowered her eyes and look at The Queen in Emma’s arms still. “What if I merge again with her?” she ask Gold.

“Regina no” Emma said weakly and it was Regina’s time to ignore her as the imp just shrug.

“There’s a change it won’t help and both end up dead” he smirk mischievous “or it could work. Either way you must hurry. She doesn’t have much time” He said before disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

“Regina”

“I have to Emma” Regina look at the blonde “It has to work” she open her hand and it her palm appear a tiny vessel with a blue liquid in it. Emma look at it and then back at Regina.

“How long you had that?”

“A week” Regina look a bit ashamed “I was about to used when we couldn’t find you. I thought if we become one again I’d be able to do anything to bring you back” She look at the blonde and couldn’t contain the tears “I thought I was failing you, Henry, your parents even the town. I wasn’t enough…” Regina shocked a sob, the thought of not being able to save Emma.

“You are” Emma said softly “You are Regina fucking Mills, you are enough”

Regina couldn’t stop the sob hearing the words Emma spoke.

“You will do this and it will be enough, ok? Because God help me Regina if you die on me”

“Could you two please hurry” The Queen said weakly with a groan. “You can discuss about this later over dinner or something”

“Lasagna” Emma blurt out and look at The Queen and then at Regina “I want lasagna and then I’ll tell you about that crazy world I was in” she smile at Regina who just nod.

“Okay. Lasagna it is” Without thinking it twice she drank the blue liquid. As soon as she finished it she felt a terrible pain in her middle, it felt like something was tearing her apart from the inside, she scream in pain and crunch forward falling on top of The Evil Queen who was frightening quiet.

“Regina!” Emma who was holding The Queen was reaching forward to Regina. Then it wasn’t two bodies, she was holding just one. Gently and as fast as she could. Emma turn Regina to look at her and bring her forward towers her chest calling her name over and over again. She didn’t respond, she didn’t move.

“Regina please” The blonde rested Regina in her arms and gently rock her “Please, comeback” with tears in her eyes she tighten her arms around the brunet “What am I supposed to say to Henry? Regina” Emma buried her face on the brunet’s locks as she sobbed.

“You’re supposed to tell him he needs to be in bed before 10 on a school night” Regina replied weakly “No troll attack is enough for him skipping school” she finish as she tried to turn around still on Emma’s arms, when she was able to see the blonde in her eyes she gently rested her hand on the blondes cheek “Seriously Miss Swan you haven’t heard a word I say when he stays up late” she smile sweetly.

Emma just look at her speechless, trying to figurate if it was real or not, the hand on her cheek felt real. As she realize it she smile brightly as she put her hand behind the brunets neck and bring her forward so she can press her forehead on Regina’s.

“Don’t ever do that again”

“Oh you can disappear on me for a week but I can’t pass out for a few minutes?”

“I’m sorry” Emma said sincerely full of regret as she look down “I didn’t meant to. I was scared”

Regina still a little weak try to sit up and put her hands on Emma’s face and made her lift her face to look at her eyes “Don’t Emma. It’s ok. I was scared too”

“But…”

Regina gently put her thumb on Emma’s lips to silence her as she shook her head

“I believe this is a discussion we better have at home”

Emma smile and nod as she stared to stand up and helping Regina.

“I know you said lasagna…” Regina said resting her head on Emma’s shoulder.

“How about we get our soon, pick up something from Granny’s and go home” Emma soothes as she rubs Regina’s back.                                                                                                                                                                                   

Regina nod her head with a smile “How about, after, a glass of the best apple sider you’ve ever tasted?”

Emma’s laugh was contagious as they both smile. “You got anything stronger?”

“Hmm” Regina move her head to be next to the blonde’s ear “I can think of something”

A chill run through Emma’s spine, she got a hold of Regina’s and vanish in a clown of grey smoke as Regina’s giggle was all that could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
